The Murmuring Forest
An enigmatic, subtropical woodland covering the western reaches of Thyrin, the Murmuring Forest is the largest expanse of forest on the face of Tanicus. Its makeup shifts from sylvan forest at its fringes to heavy undergrowth then deep rainforest at its center. Home only to wild beasts and the barbarian Wyrnsidh beneath its canopy, the greatest mystery of the forest lies in what gives the region its name: the mystifying whispering of its trees. Near the edges of the forest, the whispering of the trees sounds like a simple breeze weaving between leaves and branches. It more or less goes unnoticed by all but the most astute, at least until the unwary choose to delve deeper into its expanse. The farther one travels into the forest, the more defined the murmuring becomes, slightly louder in volume as well, until it forms a continuous babbling in no known language that has been known to drive the weak-minded mad. The Wyrnsidh seem to be immune to its effects, and their druids have even been known to murmur back to the trees as if conversing with the forest itself. The source of the murmuring and its purpose, if such a thing exists, are unknown. Explorers have returned from the forest missing days of memories, unable to orient themselves to their location, or, in extreme cases, insanely gibbering about the voices invading their minds. Whatever the origin of the noise, travelers intent on passing through the forest are advised to stay near the shore where the murmuring cannot be clearly heard. The whispering of the trees is not the only danger of the Murmuring forest, however. A wild land with little signs of civilization, the flora and fauna of the forest have grown into an ecosystem entirely its own that seems to actively eschew outsiders. A plethora of prey animals in a wide variety of sizes allow for a good number of predators, from normal beats to carnivorous plants to strange, rare monstrosities. Many giant-sized creatures also call the forest home, from spiders and snakes to boars and apes. Only one "civilized" people call the Murmuring Forest home, the Wyrnsidh, a race of Sidh barbarians that shun civilization whenever possible, preferring to live off of the land and away from those not of their kind. They exist in tribes such as the Tworivers, Westwind, and Stormhallow, and reside in camps that are easily moved at the will of the chieftain and tribal elders. Although primitive and seclusionist, the Wyrnsidh have been known to engage in trade with other peoples as the tribe requires, most often the River Gnomes that live near their borders. Despite their strange, symbiotic relationship with the forest, some rare individuals among the Wyrnsidh have been known to wander from the forest to see the greater world, though the find it difficult to cope with a natural world that is not constantly speaking to them. Most of these wanderers return to the forest after only a short absence, finding it too disconcerting to live outside of its canopy. Thos who do not return often go mad unless they are able to find some other link or sense of belonging to keep them grounded.